pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
FRLG015: Going Green
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 24. Synopsis While Giovanni goes to Birth Island, Green clarifies to Red what Prof. Oak did really mean about the Pokédex, as well as her reason to be in this crisis. Chapter Plot Carr stares at the photo and cannot identify the red-haired boy in the photo. Carr reminds himself there were rumors going on how Giovanni had a son, but for some reason, the child went missing. Now Carr sees why Giovanni is so determined to find Deoxys - to find his son. Giovanni, however, goes off to Birth Island, as Crobat carries him to the island. Elsewhere, Red runs and falls down, kneeling. He apologizes to his Pokémon, who shielded him from Deoxys' attack and are now badly injured. Red sends Pika and hugs him, since he did manage to attack Deoxys with Thunder and now is injured because of Red. Red hugs Pika, asking for forgiveness from his Pokémon. Green comes with Jiggly and Red suspects she came here to scold him. Instead, Green decides to thank Red, since he did want to attack the foe that took her parents and used the ultimate skill to attack the enemy. Red smiles, but reminds her they did nothing, since they still haven't found her parents, the islands were attacked and his own Pokémon are hurt. Red considers himself unworthy of the Pokédex and decides to go away, since it is his fault the islands got attacked. Green asks Red does he really mean that. Red confirms this, but Green doubts that, since Oak asked them to return the Pokédex to upgrade them to national ones. Green admits that she came to Professor Oak a day before Red and Blue did. Prof. Oak was surprised to see Green in a new look, though pleased she was going to meet her own parents at One Island. Green already had the Tri Pass and Rainbow Pass, since she went off to capture Moltres there. Green gave her Pokédex to Prof. Oak, who was to take the following day the Pokédexes from Blue and Red, to upgrade them. Green went off with her Pokémon. Prof. Oak went to upgrade the Pokédex, but was attacked by Orm. Orm grappled Prof. Oak, who activated the Fame Checker, while Orm took the Pokédex. Prof. Oak sent his Fearow and Kangaskhan to attack Orm, who simply stopped them with his bare hands and bashed them into each other. Orm, however, remembered there are three Pokédex devices and Prof. Oak replied the other two would come the next day. Orm had an idea and intimidated Prof. Oak to record onto the Fame Checker to the other Pokédex holders to leave their devices and go to Sevii Islands. Red listens to the Fame Checker, hearing they were supposed to place the Pokédex into the item deposit system. Green shows Team Rocket did make a mistake, since it has been recorded that Orm took the Pokédex and Prof. Oak with him. Green is glad to have clarified that part, but knows well Red is still afraid of Deoxys, but Green decides to join in the fight, showing the bangle. Red is surprised, while Ultima is being pulled towards Green, who stole the bangle. Red is surprised, but Green remembers Red did recommend Ultima to let Green be taught the ultimate skill - Hydro Cannon. Ditto comes out of Red's backpack and joins Green. Red warns Green Deoxys is too powerful, but Green reminds Red she is fighting for the sake of her parents. Giovanni has managed to find Deoxys, who is still recovering. Giovanni decides to catch Deoxys, since it is a fitting time. Giovanni sends Aggron, claiming the power of outer space belongs to him. Debuts Pokémon *Giovanni's Crobat *Giovanni's Aggron *Professor Oak's Fearow (flashback) Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 24 chapters